Change
by Yimjeric
Summary: Because Fudo Yusei tries so hard to express himself. Happy New Year! One-shot. Faithshipping.


**New Year Resolution**

**Aki's POV**

"So, what was your previous New Year Resolution?" I questioned the cobalt eyed person beside me. Jack, Crow, Lua and Luca kept quiet knowing who I was asking the question too. As always, silence was his answer but if I know Fudo Yusei, he was probable trying to come up with an answer. We continued this silence as we made our way to the highway.

We were all visiting Martha to celebrate the New Year coming and Crow was telling about the many adventures him, Yusei and Jack undertaken. One story caught my interest was about how Jack got so many girls going after him because Yusei ignored or bored all of them. Laughter erupted across the room except for the two mentioned. Jack just brushed the insult off while Yusei just looked at Crow with a mix of puzzlement, annoyance and malicious and Crow immediately changed to another dozens of stories he could have told instead of that one.

It does not strike me as surprising though. I could imagine Yusei standing out among the other teenagers in Satellite as the most promising in going to Neo-Domino City. He practically had a signboard hanging over his neck stating: 'I have a future'. No wonder every girl tries to hit him. However, with that story said, it can be safely assume as well as a personal experience that Fudo Yusei does not know how to count girls.

* * *

Trying to approach me must have been the hardest thing Yusei has every done. I saw him secretly reading those male magazines on how to pick up girls and he immediately returns them to their original placement, disgust written on his face. I read them when he left and giggled imagining if he had done the many approaches listed in the magazines in my mind. Even when he was kidnapped and I was there to rescue him, he was more overly concerned for me than himself. At the premium event of the WRGP, I worn the short red dress that I had painstakingly took hour to decide to wear with its matching white long gloves and he was spell-bounded by my appearance. He was of course subtle in showing his surprise with me appearing at the event as well as my appearance itself.

…

Creating a D-Wheel proved a great distraction from the newly discovered way of Accel Synchro that had plagued Yusei after that mysterious duelist found a way to bypass the synchro killer. Papa had offered to buy me the latest in D-Wheel technology but I wanted Yusei to build one for me. The complement that he gave when I first worn the riding duel outfit was one of the rare moments of him just telling me what his heart told him instead of something he had to think before answering. I blushed at the raw comment he gave. We ended up spending a lot of time together practicing on riding the D-Wheel and we even went on our first unofficial 'date' ice skating.

…

He was so absorbed with the new engine that he ignored everyone else including me. I was initially angry at him but after he tried so hard to ask for my forgiveness by promising to spend more time with me which he almost but once again subtle remark on our relationship, I forgave him; after all the blushing we both had that is.

…

The sudden reaction of Yusei grabbing Leo after he held my hands caught everyone off guard, including himself too. To cover up his sudden release of raw emotion, he hastily added that Leo should find a way to seek forgiveness from his mother. But that small gesture was enough for me to think about his reaction the whole day. I guess it was the fact that his feelings were all subtle and rare that I treasure all the times these feelings became expressed.

* * *

It was minutes away from the fireworks coming from the middle of the Daedalus Bridge and everyone gathered in front of the house except for a certain Cobalt-eyed duelist. As I was gathering together with the others, a hand stretched out and reached mine. I instinctively turned to find Yusei, a finger on his lips. I complied and he led both of us to the back of the house.

I could see him brooding over how to start, eyes searching the ground as though an answer might come from the dirt.

"So, what was your previous New Year Resolution?" I tried to assist him by asking the question I asked earlier.

"You." He candidly stated.

"Erm, what I meant was…" He immediately regretted his answer and tried to explain himself.

I hugged him, the only thing that my body could tell me at that moment. He hesitated at first, overcame by shocked perhaps, and then gradually hugs me as well. We had a couple of small contacts with each other but this was the most intimated moment we ever had.

"So, what's your New Year Resolution?" I whispered into his ear.

"Being more open to you." He truthfully answered back.

We joined back with the others at the front of the house. We kept it hidden but it was pretty obvious that we were holding hands. We were hard to miss so when we came back everyone was looking at our direction. Martha was laughing out loud about Yusei finally being a man. My face turned scarlet red and was made more obvious by the night sky. Yusei just gave his straight face but I could feel his tense body against mine. I held his hands tighter to reassure him. We decided to seat at a comfortable distance from the rest to enjoy our newly established relationship.

"So, you've been asking my New Year Resolution, what about yours?" He whispered.

"Spend more time with you." I kissed him in the cheek to express my point.

And the fireworks start…

Happy New Year

**Author's note:**

I don't own 5D's or any of its characters. Read and review. I Apologize if the story is not up to standards. Happy New Year!


End file.
